


【都市】理由

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan





	【都市】理由

【预警，作者法盲，离婚财产分割啥啥不懂全来自浏览器搜索，一切为剧情服务】  
*屑女人警告

七年之痒这话不假，她跟丈夫结婚的第七年，协议离婚了。  
他们算是不太扎实的青梅竹马，中学相识大学相知，两个人都是平平淡淡的性格，谈了两年恋爱还没毕业就扯了证。七年之间没有过什么大争执，两人都安分，别说出轨，连架都没正儿八经吵过。  
两个人家庭条件都一般，但都上进。结婚的时候两家都一穷二白，婚后小夫妻俩生活好了一点，一人出一半，全款买了房。  
刚买房的那天两人都很高兴，丈夫抱着她，说我们终于有正经的家了。丈夫一直想要孩子，她也想要，但两人谁都没开口。两边的老人都爱生病，他们又都是独生，压力并不小。在寸土寸金的城市想要活得体面不是件容易事。两个人都是小地方挣扎出来的人，越是历过千锤百炼，就越不想叫自己的后代再受苦。等自己再有钱一点，或许就真的能要个孩子了。

可惜没等到那一天。

她在阳台上抽烟，丈夫就在她旁边，两个人难得同时在家里，可他们之间已经没什么话可说了。  
现在他们生活比之前体面，前两年小房子升值转手卖掉，换成了现在的大平层；自己年轻时买个护肤品都斟酌许久，现在有了私人保养师。恭维在丈夫身边的人越来越多，她知道丈夫有了自己的公司——不过并不太了解。夫妻俩谁都不掺和谁的事业，各过各的。他不再是年轻时的毛躁小子，举手投足间带着沉甸甸的魅力，可她忽然觉得，倦了。

丈夫对她太好，对家太好，对她父母太好，所以当她产生这个念头的时候，第一反应是愧疚。

可话比脑子快。  
她低低说了一句：“离婚吧。”  
丈夫微微偏头：“什么？”  
她沉默两秒，再次重复：“离婚吧。”

毫无征兆，甚至半小时前两个人还在zuo爱。

丈夫本同她一起靠在阳台沙发上，安静两秒后换了个姿势交叠起双腿：“怎么了？”  
她朝丈夫相反的方向偏过脸去：“你不同意就算了。”  
丈夫抿抿嘴：“至少给个理由，我好向两边老人交代。”

她听到“两边老人”心里又刺了一下，他父母也很好，朴实的老人，每次去都给他们后备箱里塞满土特产。自己父母也还盼着抱外孙。

“……没什么理由。就这么一说，你不同意就算了，也不是必须的。”

再次沉默两秒，丈夫的手握了握她的：“我知道了。”  
第二天两人就扯了证，扯完她才猝然觉得莽撞。

财产分割倒是好说，她跟丈夫的事业本来就不掺和，问题是——房子怎么办。  
不是钱不钱的问题，这个房子倾注了她太多心血，连窗帘都是她自己设计的。更细致的地方自然不用提，总之，她想要这个房子。  
可做人不能太混蛋，且不说离婚是自己提的、买房时丈夫也出了一半，丈夫对这房子肯定也有感情，整个儿书房都是按他的意见布置的。

可这房子的事儿，丈夫提都没提，扯完证就玩失踪，给他秘书打电话，说人往欧洲开会去了。

她只能等，并且家里没了丈夫反倒自在些。  
晚上丈夫打来了电话，听起来果然很忙。两人匆匆寒暄两句，她刚提起房子，丈夫就打断她的话：“正在忙。你想住就住，剩下的等我回去再说。”  
说完就挂断了电话。

两人离婚的事儿还谁都没告诉，她想了想，给自己损友打电话汇报一下。  
损友是个不婚主义者，听到他们离婚的消息却着实惊讶了两三秒：“啊？你俩——你俩怎么离了？他在外面乱搞了？哦——我猜也不是。跟姐姐出来喝酒吗？这里漂亮弟弟很多，说不准有看顺眼的。”

她并没有再恋爱的兴趣，但还是去了，她喜欢热闹。  
是个私人派对，是损友的狐朋狗友攒的场，满场都是红男绿女，跟进了盘丝洞似的。损友说这是某少东家的生日趴。  
她站起身来：“那我来不合适，又不认识。”  
“诶呀矫情什么，坐下吧你！”损友摁住她：“跟东家打过招呼了，放心嗨。”  
她突然没了玩的兴致，有一搭没一搭的敲玻璃杯。损友到底关心她，索性也坐下来，话匣子打开就收不住：“寂寞了吧？后悔了吧？不是我说你，你就是作。xx（丈夫名字）这人，平心而论，可真是打着灯笼难找。这么多年也是在眼皮子底下看过来的，你说你俩这么多年连句嘴都没拌过，冷不丁就扯证离——诶哟……你别掐我！虽然我不喜欢男的，但他是个好人，这总没错吧？”  
她点点头：“是个好人，好丈夫，将来有了孩子也会是个好父亲。”  
损友无语看着她：“所以？发好人卡呢这是？”

这个时候身后突然一阵嘈杂，一群人在起哄吹口哨，她正疑心出了什么事，脖子上冰凉一只手抚到她下巴一抬，她被迫偏过头，撞上一双醉意朦胧的眼。  
她心里砰咚一声，想起损友那句“漂亮男孩子很多”。

漂亮男孩身边簇拥着一群男女，他低了低头无声地弯一弯眼睛：“这位姐姐就不错。”  
说完俯身吻下来，蜻蜓点水的一下。

众人起哄，损友拦也拦不住叫着“诶哟我艹”，等那男孩离开她们这边，她还在发愣。  
损友拍了拍她肩膀，知道她不是爱玩的：“对不住啊……那位就是少东家，喝多了估计是。”  
她摸摸自己的唇，唇上还有清甜柔软的触感。  
她抬起眼睛问：“谁？”  
损友说：“就少东家，这场子就他攒的，生日会么。”

她点点头，说：“原来如此。”  
损友见她这样反倒奇了：“你们认识？”  
她想起在异国旅游时旖旎的一夜，那男孩精灵一样舔吻她膝后。

“有过一面之缘。”

损友玩得疯，没过多久醉成烂泥一摊，选中的风度翩翩的男伴送其回家去。  
她照顾前照顾后，等损友终于安分靠在男伴怀里睡去，人也走得差不多了。她很累，心也累，靠在沙发上沉默。

肩膀被一颗葡萄砸中，她抬了抬眼皮，没找到人。  
“笨呐。”  
又是一下，她偏过头去，少东家吊儿郎当靠在吧台：“别来无恙啊修女。”

她心里警铃一闪，眼神飘忽：“您认错人了。”  
少东家又砸过一颗葡萄，这次正中她胸口——大概心脏的位置。  
“我还没说是谁呢，你怎么知道认错人了？”

她语塞。

那次他也是这样咄咄逼人，年轻男孩身体的力气很恐怖，她后悔自己一时撩拨过了火，在最后关头扯谎自己是修女。  
然后他在除却天主禁止的地方，尽可能让她失了分寸。

想不到在国内会以这种形式相见。她仍端着年长几岁的架子，以及这些年磨出来的自尊，故作镇定道：“那又如何？不过是一次善意的谎言。再者，我已经结婚。”  
少东家哼哼嗤笑两声，懒懒散散走到她跟前：“你朋友跟你讲的可不太一样，说你离了婚，不肯珍惜好男人。酒后吐真言么——对不对？怎么也该信上一两分。”  
她再次语塞，那损友男女通吃，吃得牙尖嘴大兜不住事儿。

这时候真正只剩他们两人，少东家弯下腰来，像只有点坏的猫：“不太好的男人，要试试吗？算是上次的售后。”

————————————

几乎是顺理成章的，她和少东家在一起了。  
两个人差着几岁，年轻的男孩却恰到好处给予了她刺激，这是她七年——包括她恋爱时从未体验过的kuai感。

丈夫仍没回来，可她也没把男孩往家里带过。  
男孩看着吊儿郎当，却很有本事——有点家底的孩子受到的教育大都不会太差。他正在逐步接手父亲的事业。  
十分意外的，男孩十分关注慈善——不是国外资本家善用的以基金会名义左右口袋倒换的买卖，也不是为立人设口碑的作秀，是实打实的奉献。她才知道那十几家希望小学背后的金主是他。  
这令她想起几十年代一些资本家的子女狂热信仰马克思主义。

当她站在陕北高原看着孩子们冲着他欢快跑过来的时候，她意识到他与这里也许是一体的。孩子眼里的欣喜作不得假，他是真切爱着他们。  
“所以，为什么要让我来？”  
她抚摸着靠在她腿上睡着的留守女孩，他们刚刚给孩子洗完头发。

少东家睨她一眼：“因为想让你来。”  
高原的风里夹着土粒，鼻尖是并不难闻的土腥味。

这阵风过后，少东家低下头，声音难得正经：“我信灵。人活一世都是命中注定，会遇到什么样的人…会做什么样的事…我相信会遇见你，所以就将你带到这里来了。”  
他说：“这些事我是要做一辈子的，正巧投了好胎，有钱可使。你要不要和我一起做？”

孩子们在他们身后笑闹，她心里柔软的一处塌下去。

————————————

大约又过了半个多月，少东家说想到她那边去。  
她沉默了一会儿，终于坦诚说自己还住在与前夫的房子里。  
少东家的脸色显而易见变得难看，他耐着性子问，为什么不搬出来，没钱吗？  
怎么可能。她不知该怎么向他解释——事实上也没法解释，这种恋旧的理由听起来着实扯淡。  
少东家是少爷脾气，她得哄。  
哄来哄去步步妥协，最终同意带他回去。

幸好前夫忙得脚不沾地，这些日子人间蒸发一样。

少东家进了他家，脸色越来越难看，家里显而易见处处是夫妻的陈设，甚至墙上还挂着两人的结婚照。  
当然，她绝不是故意，她只是没心思去收拾这些细节。

少爷有颗慈悲心，在床上却是个阎王爷，二十啷当岁的年轻人正是好时候，嫉妒心占有欲藤蔓似的发疯发狠猛长。  
折腾到凌晨，她实在受不住，拿被子一裹自己不肯继续。少爷隔着被子闷闷抱住她，过了好一会儿，他说：“我们结婚吧。”

她醒来的时候倒不晚，头昏脑胀听到厨房里有动静，心里扑通一声，在家里掌勺的一般是前夫。  
胆战心惊去厨房一看，原来是少东家在笨手笨脚煎蛋，他听到动静回头瞪她：“你家这破锅太难用，还认生呢怎么？”  
她笑着从身后抱住他，他别扭着挣扎，两人一时笑闹，谁都没听见玄关开锁的声音。

当两人端着惨不忍睹的早餐往厨房外走时，她顿住了步子，丈夫——应该说，前夫——正西装革履立在厅里，目光瞧着他们没什么表情。  
她和新欢穿着睡衣，脖子上还带着暧昧红痕。

前夫很轻地笑一声，声音轻飘飘的：“这就是理由？”

（没后续


End file.
